Diskussion:The Witcher: Versus
Update Viele Dinge haben sich seit den letzten Updates geändert. Daher müssen die items, skills, Bilder usw. aktualisiert werden. Ich versuche gerade, die englische Wiki-Diskussion zu diesem Thema + Infos aus http://versus.thewitcher.com/help/?art=intro&l=en hier abzubilden + ggf. etwas aus dem poln. Wiki mit einfließen zu lassen. Hilfe erwünscht. Ich glaube nicht, dass man alles 1:1 übersetzen muss, denn es gibt (noch) keine dt.spr. Spieloberfläche. Daher sollten bestimmte Begrifflichkeiten, die auch im Spiel auftauchen (wie skills oder items), so beibehalten werden oder zumindest engl.+dt. benannt und natürlich durch eine dt. Beschreibung ergänzt werden. ACHTUNG: Details können wie gewohnt auf neue oder bereits bestehende(!) Seiten eingetragen werden.(DiamondDove 20:35, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) Info Die Zusammenarbeit mit one2tribe ist zu Ende. Zitat aus der Website-Info http://versus.thewitcher.com/ (zuseltzt abgerufen am 25. Nov. 2012): '' Important notice! With 31st of May 2012 the cooperation between CD-Projekt RED and one2tribe in so far as The Witcher:Versus game is concerned will come to an end. It does not mean the end of Versus game services- in the new cover, uninvolved with brand Witcher, our new production will be available shortly. '' Es folgt ein Verweis auf das one2tribe Forum. Die Kooperation mit CDPR ist also in Bezug auf one2tribe eingestellt. Weiteres soll in Kürze im Forum bekanntgegeben werden. »»Dove«« (Diskussion) 21:10, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Text aus der Web-Seiten-Hilfe -- muss noch übersetzt, ergänzt und geprüft werden Introduction Welcome to The Witcher: Versus. * What game is it? * What are the rules? * What do I need to play it? Description The Witcher: Versus is an exciting browser game under The Witcher licence and created in cooperation with the authors of the original game, i.e. CD Projekt RED. In the game, you impersonate a ruthless Witcher, mighty Sorceress or the trainer of a cruel Frightener and you duel with other players on the arena for gold, glory and power. Rules The Witcher: Versus is a modern version of classic browser games, which consist in sending the challenges to opponents with a sequence of fight programmed earlier – attacks, defence and special actions. By winning, players gain experience, get to higher levels of development obtaining new skills and items to be used in fight. You can choose among three different character classes with unique features, equipment and individual tactics. Requirements Technically, in order to play you need a computer connected to the Internet, with installed WWW browser and Flash. To enter the game, you need to create an account at thewitcher.com/forum. Community ‘Forum’ tab enables immediate connection to official witcher community forum under the wing of CD Projekt RED. The section devoted to The Witcher: Versus makes it possible for a player to find answers on his questions and leave his invitation to fight. FAQ For more info on The Witcher: Versus please visit FAQ topic on the game’s forum. Fight Planning the fight Fight planning interface enables you to plan the fight you are about to have. You can spend as much time to do that, as you need, and also you can always cancel the challenge (or reject it, if you were invited), by clicking ‘Cancel fight’ in the bottom right corner of the screen. This display contains all the information you need. In the top right corner there is the summary of data concerning the opponent – his name, class, level, amount of experience, quantity of victories and loses, amount of gold and ranking position. Study this info in order to adapt your tactics to the opponent. Planning the duels is made by defining the sequence of blows, spells and skills – you choose those of the available ones, which you want to use. The higher the level of fighters, the longer the duel may last. Duels of the beginners usually last up to 4 rounds (less than that if one of the opponents dies), more advanced players fight for as long as 6 rounds. Each round consists of two exchanges of hits: first, the challenger attacks and the challenged defences himself, then the other way round – the challenged attacks and the challenger has to defend himself. That is why you choose two skills for each round of fight – one attack and one defence. Planning the fight, you must take into account your battle potential defined by Fury and Element. Some skills, especially those more advanced, consume part of your battle energy (i.e. the said Fury and Element). If you have 3 points of Fury available, you have to decide whether to use three weaker skills each of which consumes 1 point, or one strong, which will consume all 3. The levels of Fury and Element may be raised by buying proper equipment and learning proper skills. You add a skill to the sequence of fight by dragging the icon with mouse or by clicking on it twice. Double click on the skill already placed in the sequence removes it. You can change the order of blows in the planned sequence by dragging it with mouse to another position. Having completed the desired sequence (for attack and defence) you can still resign from fight by clicking the button ‘Cancel fight’. It won’t be possible the moment you click ‘Fight!’, which is used to challenge the opponent and to record the defined sequence of blows. Having challenged the opponent you must wait till he accepts the challenge and works out his own sequence of blows (it can take some time, but waiting for the response of a given player doesn’t prevent you from duelling with others). The moment both of you are ready, the duel takes place. Information about it shall be displayed on the list ‘Events’, on ‘Fight’ display. Clicking on the icon next to the fight, you’ll be able to watch it. Course of Fight The course of fight is presented on a special duel interface. Under the animation of fight, detailed information is displayed, concerning the effects of blows, spells and skills used by both sides. Depending on the levels of players, the fight lasts 3 or more rounds. Each round is divided into two parts: first part, in which the inviter attacks and the invitee defends himself, and second part, in which the inviter defends himself against invitee’s attack. After the fight, the winner gains points of experience and gold. The loser gets nothing and may sometimes lose part of his experience (though he never loses his level). Each of the fighters must bear the costs of possible healing and repair of damaged items. Taunts On duel planning display, in the bottom right corner you’ll find the window ‘Taunts’. The text you type there will be displayed to your opponent when you defeat him. Now you can expect the revenge. Revenge Having watched the fight you may feel urge to take even with Winding opponent. You can do it in a quick way by clicking on ‘Revenge!’ displayed at the end of animation. Challenge Choice of opponents When beginning the game, try to fight with other beginners, leaving the competing with the stronger players for later. Also in future, when you develop and gain experience, you should rather rival the ones who match you. Winning with significantly weaker opponents brings you profit, but a small one. It’s more profitable to win with your equals, and the biggest profit can be obtained when defeating those players, whose level is higher than yours. The latter, though, may be quite difficult. Looking after an opponent, think about your tactics. If you specialise in defence against magic, you will act better most probably when fighting with Sorceress rather than other class. Challenging In order to begin the fight, you must choose your opponent and challenge him (or her) for combat. You can challenge each of the players present at the Arena by ticking him on the list and clicking ‘Fight!’ button. The duels between Witchers, Sorceresses and Frighteners are rapid. In the course of a fight one doesn’t have a moment to think – the delay means defeat. That is why you plan the combat in advance. Fight ‘Fights’ display is a place you’ll probably visit most, as that’s where all the social life of fighters takes place – here they challenge one another, accept or reject the challenges and track the results of fights. ‘Fights’ interface elements To the right, you see information concerning your character, among others the chosen name (nick), class, amount of experience and level, plus other useful data. The window “Events’ includes the list of your duels. The window ‘Challenges’ contains invitations to a duel from other players (which you may accept or reject) or those you sent yourself. Invitations from others are in white. You can reject them by clicking the icon ‘reject the challenge’ and accept with the icon ‘accept the challenge’. Your invitations are in grey. You can withdraw them by clicking the icon ‘cancel the challenge’. Each challenge comprises of name, class and level of the opponent as well as his position in the ranking. To the left, you have ‘Fights’ window which lists the duels you took part in. Every time you click on it, you may see the course of fight. Blue icon means victory, red one – defeat and yellow one – tie. Icon with a question mark signalises that someone accepted your challenge and the duel took place. You will get to know its result only when after you see the animation. Caution! When you change profession, you lose all record of challenges – both those you received and those you sent. If you want to challenge someone, use the list of players online, bottom right corner of the interface, entitled ‘Arena’ – choose the opponent and click ‘Fight!’, and you’ll be moved to the duel planning window. Page contents is refreshed on its own every minute, but you can always refresh any window yourself by using the icon ‘Refresh’ (over or below a given window). ‘Fights’ display enables you to invite your friend to play. Enter his or her e-mail address and click ‘send’ . Invite your friends to fight with them for glory and gold! (not available in beta version tests). Rules For victory and glory not only do you need mere luck, but also perfect command of particular elements of play and its rules. Health When you start the game, you have 40 points of health. When your character develops, you gain more points – with each level (30 total) your Health grows by 2. You can increase its level by using special equipment or getting to know some special passive skills. The more life you have, the more difficult it is to defeat you. In the course of fight, effective attacks of the opponent will reduce your health, and when it falls to zero, you are defeated. After each duel, your health is restored the original level from before the fight (but it’s quite a cost). Level By winning the duels with opponents, you gain precious experience. If you collect the necessary amount of it, you reach higher level of initiation into your class mysteries. With each level, you obtain 1 point of talent, which enables you to learn one new skill. Each level also increases your health by 2. Anytime, you can check how much you miss to the next level by placing mouse cursor over experience bar to the left of your avatar. The table below presents the number of experience points necessary to enter next level: Level Experience Points : Talents With each new level, your character receives one point of talent. You can use it to learn one new skill on first level or upgrade the already learnt skill from first to second, or from second to third level. You don’t need to do it immediately, your talent point won’t vanish if you decide to put the learning aside. Planning the development of your character requires thinking over and consideration, it’s pointless to make hasty decisions. Throughout all his ‘life’, your character will get 29 points of talent – what means he’ll be able to get to know only 29 new skill among almost 70 available. Fury and Element Fury and Element are among the most important factors deciding about your battle potential. Knowing a given skill doesn’t mean you can use it on and on afterwards. If the skill consumes part of your battle energy (Fury/Element), you can apply it in fight only as many times, as much energy you have. For instance, having 4 points of Fury and 2 points of Element you can use the attack requiring 3 points of Fury only once in a given fight (and you still have 1 Fury point and 2 points of Element left). At the very beginning, you won’t have any Fury or Element points. Later on, together with your character development, you’ll be able to purchase equipment increasing the level of particular type of energy (Sorceress additionally has a passive skill – Lore – which increases the level of Element). Ranking Ranking enables you to see the list of players – clear arrangement of tabs makes it possible to group them according to their class, level, number of duels and wins/loses ratio. The more you fight and win – the higher position in the ranking. ‘Ranking’ display can be used to search for the opponents. If you want to know more about a given player, click on its nick and you’ll see the info in the bottom right corner. That’s how you can challenge someone who currently is not present on the Arena – but the fight will take place only when the opponent logs in and accepts your challenge. Gold You obtain gold when you win duels. You should always be sure you have some Money for necessary expenses – after each fight you need to pay for equipment repair and healing. When you have enough gold, you may use it to buy new items. The most beneficial thing is to win fights with opponents stronger than you. Tie duels can also be profitable, but reasonably less then victories. Obviously, losers don’t earn a thing. The amount of gold may be easily checked – you can see this feature on every interface, next to gold coin symbol. Skills Display ‘Skills’ enables you to see your character’s skills and learn the new ones. Skills are grouped into so-called ‘trees’. A tree comprises similar skills, for example skills connected with offensive witcher signs are in the tree ‘Signs”, whereas those related to defensive signs are placed in tree ‘Defensive Signs’. Each profession has its unique skills divided into 8 trees. The trees fall into 4 areas: Strong, Fast, Magic or Special Skills. By clicking on particular area tab, you may see available skills. Skill types Offensive and defensive skills Some active skills are used solely to attack and others – to defend, depending on their nature. In each of three basic areas (Fast, Strong and Magic) there are two skill trees – one is offensive and the other – defensive (on the interface, offensive tree is to the left and the defensive one is to the right). For instance, in the case of Sorceress, ‘Strong’ offensive skills are placed in the tree ‘Earth Magic’, and the defensive ones – in tree ‘Translocation’. Passive and active skills Active skills are blows, spells and abilities – everything you can use in the fight and what influences you or your opponent directly. Passive skills cannot be ‘used’ – they act all the time without your interference. They improve your features and upgrade other skills (e.g. they increase protection against certain kind of attacks or chance for critical hit). Learning the skills You learn skills by paying for them with collected talent points. With each level, you get 1 point. For 1 point of talent you can learn a new skill on the first, basic level, or improve the skill you already know (i.e. learning it on 2nd or 3rd level). Each skill has 3 levels: basic one and two developed levels. In order to learn level 2, you need to know level 1. So as to learn level 3, you have to know level 2. On the display ‘Skills’, levels are marked with one, two or three arrows. To learn a skill from a given tree, you need to know all former skills from this tree (i.e. those earlier on the list) on first level at least. Damages and Defence Each offensive skill deals a defined amount of damages to the opponent (usually in the round in which it was used, though some skills effect in next rounds as well). The strength of applied skill can be increased by the items you have, the effects of your passive skills or the skills you applied earlier in the course of the duel (e.g. potion). The opponent usually doesn’t remain passive and tries to defend himself against your attack. If he is successful, he will avoid damage or at least manage to weaken the blow. The effectiveness of defence depends on defensive skill used by the player who defends himself but also from his equipment, passive skills and sometimes even the skills used earlier on in the course of fight. Many attacks deal damages of specific kind (eg. ‘Fast style’, ‘Strong style’). Many defensive skills work similarly, protecting from particular kind of attack, but not defending against another. If you attack with ‘Fast’ skill and the opponent applies ‘Magic’ defence, it’s almost certain you deal him quite a large damage. If, however, the opponent is able to foresee your movement and applies right defence, it may completely level the effects of your attack. Defensive skills protect only from the attacks used by the opponent in the current round. There is not any effective method against long-lasting results of some attacks (e.g. those which evoke bleeding or poison the organism). Skills which reduce or increase damage, are summed up. It means that if you use Stab 2 (damage 12), drank Wolf Potion 1 (+3 to damage), have the skill Strength (+2 to damage), and the opponent uses Blur 1 (reducing the damage by 14), then the damage will amount to: 12 + 3 + 2 - 14 = 3. Special rules Critical hits Some attacks have some chance for a critical hit. These chances depend on attack features, your equipment and passive skills and sometimes on the skills used earlier in the course of this fight. The opponent may possess items or skills which reduce your chance for critical hit. When you deal a critical hit, you deal double damage than normally. Interrupting the skills Some skills (e.g. Twirl Cut or Earthquake) can interrupt the opponent’s action. It means the action performed by the opponent fails (e.g. blow misses the target, potion gets smashed, spell is not spoken completely). If your skill makes it possible to interrupt opponent’s Strong attacks and he uses a Fast one, this attack, obviously, won’t be interrupted. Class skills Each class has its own unique skills what helps to differentiate the game, keeping the necessary balance between classes at the same time. Witchers make use of battle potions, signs and more and more advanced art of swordsmanship; Sorceresses control the magic of elements and Frighteners feed their predator instincts by developing their battle skills, regeneration ability or extraordinary resistance. * Witcher's Skills * Sorceres Skills * Frighteners Skills Classes - hierzu bestehen bereits dt. Seiten unter "Versus Klassen (Überblick)" (DiamondDove 20:35, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC)) Equipment - hierzu bestehen bereits dt. Seiten unter "Versus Gegenstände", ggf. müssen die "Versus Fertigkeiten" noch ergänzt werden (DiamondDove 20:35, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC))